


Silence vs. Noise

by plasticflowers



Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, only rated teen bc i use the f bomb once idk, sellachich, when will i escape the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticflowers/pseuds/plasticflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brian is overprotective and a slight hypocrite.<br/>(please ignore the awful title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence vs. Noise

"Wearing earplugs on stage is kinda weird."

Mat turns to Brian who is staring at the set of earplugs the venue had given him as if they offended him personally.

Why's that?" Mat asks.

Brian shrugs before slipping the earplugs into his pocket. "I don't know it just cancels out the noise of the crowd and you can only hear yourself and that feels weird. I kinda like not being able to hear properly after a show." Brian shrugs again. "I'm probably just still used to playing basements."

"Maybe you're just weird," Mat teases.

Brian shows Mat his usual shit-eating grin. "And yet you love me anyway."

"Yeah I love you but you're still kind of a mess of a boyfriend."

Brian shrugs. "I'll take it," he says before leaning over and kissing Mat.

They're called up on stage soon and the show is great. The room is full of sweaty, probably drunk teens who scream the words back to them and Mat thinks he understands what Brian was saying. When Brian says that his ears won't stop ringing after they get off stage, it doesn't sound like he's complaining.

\---

They're in another venue years later and Brian's adjusting a huge pair of noise canceling headphones over a 16-month-old's ears. She sits surprising patiently and allows her father to tweak the headphones for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. Her other father on the other hand, was not so amused.

"Brian."

"Hmm?"

"Brian, you're fussing.”

Brian sighs and stands to face his husband. "They need to be put on correctly or they won't work. We can't damage her hearing Mat!" He turns back to his task of being an ever-overprotective father.

Mat sighs in relief when Brian finally seemed to find a position for the headphones that satisfies him. Their daughter looks around the room curiously like she usually did in new places before looking back at her fathers and showing them her adorable toothless smile. Mat smiles back. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was his and Brian's. The adoption process had been long and difficult and painful at times. Mat still remembered Brian crying the first time he held her. Even nearly a year and half later Mat still felt that same awe when she smiled at him. Mat's thoughts are interrupted by a member of the stage crew calling them up for sound check.

The show is fantastic that night, loud and sweaty and insane, just like shows usually were. Mat sees Brian looking a little nervous before the encore when he steps off stage to retrieve their daughter from the friend who had been holding her. She smiles brightly when she sees her father and holds out her hands eagerly for Brian to carry her. He walks back out on stage and there's a chorus of "awww"s from the audience. Brian walks back to the microphone.

"Thanks guys, she gets her cuteness from me."

Mat rolls his eyes. He gets up from behind his drums and walks over to his husband and daughter. Brian grins when he sees him and hands Mat the baby before giving him a quick kiss. Cheers go up from the audience.

"Get a room!!" one person shouts.

"Fuck off!" Brian yells back and Mat smacks him lightly on his arm. "What?" Mat quickly gestures to their daughter. Brian just laughs. "Oh come on Mat, it's fine." He adjusts the headphones she's wearing again. "She can't hear anything anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you know what they say: once you write a kid fic there's no going back. I'm going to die in sellachich hell. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
